


Mistletoe

by tariana



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana





	Mistletoe

Zeke opened the front door of the Connor home slowly and peered around it.

“Casey?” he called, expecting Casey to jump out covered in tinsel or something. That boy was truly crazy about all that weird Christmas tradition stuff.

He found Casey leaning against the kitchen doorframe casually. He just looked at Casey for a moment. Then he looked up.

Hung above Casey's head in the doorway was a sprig of mistletoe, tied with a red ribbon.

Zeke kissed Casey, and Casey kissed him back, and it was good.

Zeke thought maybe this Christmas tradition stuff was okay, after all.


End file.
